The Clinical Trial for Community Acquired Methicillin-Resistant Staphylococcus Aureus (CA-MRSA) Infections program provides a clinically relevant treatment strategy for uncomplicated skin and soft tissue infections, more specifically, for treatment of suppurative infections (e.g., abscess) and nonsuppurative infections (e.g., cellulitis), in both children and adults in areas where CA-MRSA is prevalent. Primary objectives [unreadable] Efficacy determined at a Test of Cure Visit: [unreadable] To compare the efficacy of clindamycin and trimethoprim-sulfmethoxazole in conjunction with surgical drainage for suppurative uncomplicated skin and soft tissue infections. [unreadable] To compare the efficacy of clindamycin and trimethoprim-sulfmethoxazole and placebo in conjunction with surgical drainage for suppurative uncomplicated skin and soft tissue infections of limited size and severity. [unreadable] To compare the efficacy of amoxicillin-clavulanate and clindamycin for nonsuppurative infection. Secondary objectives [unreadable] Efficacy determined at End of Treatment and One-Month Follow-Up [unreadable] To compare clinical efficacy of study regimens at End of Treatment and at One-Month Follow-Up [unreadable] To compare safety and tolerability of study regimens at End of Treatment and at Test of Cure Visit. [unreadable] To compare efficacy, tolerability, and safety of study regimens in the subgroup of children and the subgroup of adults.